Product designs are often constrained by the need to include antennas and radio frequency (RF) circuits. Whether it is an antenna extending from a car or from a cell phone, antennas are incorporated into various product designs. Although consumers perhaps have been conditioned not to notice, an antenna extending from a product can be unsightly. Product designs can be particularly constrained by antenna design in products or devices having small size or irregular shape. In addition product design can by constrained by RF circuitry design, particularly for high frequencies.
A related problem is the complexity of design associated with antennas, RF circuits, high frequency circuits, and other types of complex AC circuit design. Whereas DC circuit design is typically straightforward, the design of antennas, RF circuits, and other types of high frequency or complex AC circuit designs often present complex electromagnetic problems which must be solved to avoid adversely impacting the performance of the resulting design.
What is needed is the ability to design electronic circuits, including antennas and RF circuits in a manner which does not constrain the shape that a product, device, or other object must have.